Installers of alarm indicating or monitoring systems may rely on one or more two dimensional drawings illustrating floor plans of various floors of a building. Such drawings or diagrams may need to be related to three dimensional information pertaining to the building.
For example, information pertaining to vertical distances between floors or relative to a distance to ground level may be of importance. Further, the relationships of objects, such as alarm indicators or various types of detectors on different floors, may be important.
Commonly available tools, such as laptop computers or tablet computers, usually include two dimensional displays. From cost and convenience perspectives, it would be advantageous to be able to address three dimensional issues in connection with building installations using the two dimensional displays of such commercially available tools.